The Art Of Eternal Bliss
by Yamanaka-Kayla-Chan
Summary: CRACK PAIRINGS ALERT, I was originally going to make this a one-shot but this exploded into a very good story !  InoxDeidaraxSasori , SasuxSaku Implied
1. The Garden

**_So this is a new story, i'm slighty writers blocked on  
' the smell of love.. and flowers ' (my KibaxIno Fancfic) so some criticism would be nice._**  
**_I hope you enjoy this though!_**  
**_I Do NOT own Naruto, I Promise but Masashi Kishimoto does!  
__**

_She tended a beautiful garden as often as she could, complete with lillie's and hibiscus flowers,_  
_babys breath and magnolia's,camelia's and her favorites blue roses and purple orchids,_  
_and many more flower's that your eye's have probably never seen._

She is a very strong, and intellegent kunoichi, but she felt like her life was completley planned out for her.  
She'd get the best grade's, be part of the second decade of Ino-Shika-Cho,  
and eventually marry her bestfriend Shikamaru Nara, stop being a kunoichi and settle down.  
Her dad Inoichi Yamanaka, Had decided this for her

Sure she absolutley _loved_ Shikamaru and his lazy complaining ass, as well as he loved her _"troublesome woman"_ ass to.  
She was planning on marrying him after she got back from her current mission,  
it just so happened her female bestfriend Sakura Haruno  
_(a.k.a. Billboard Brow as she is her Ino-Pig)_, tried to go and chase her runaway love,  
one, as Shika would say one very troublesome Uchiha Sasuke.  
She just left, Lady Tsunade, our current Hokage and legendery senin,  
had much faith in her since Sakura was her apprentice,as Ino is her second apprentice.  
had asked Ino to go after her but tell no-one she was to leave at 3 o'clock am, Sakura had left  
just three hours ago.

Ino figured out months and months ago she didn't love Sasuke, it was just an infatuation,  
besides his grades and his handsome features she really saw nothing ahead for them as a couple.  
She admitted this to Sakura, that she just wanted competition, but when Sakura stopped their friendship,  
she had done everything she could to one up Sakura, even though she missed her terribly, but after them  
being friend's again Ino admitted to everyone the truth about her infatuatuation with Sasuke.

That's why when her Shika come back from is last S-Class mission and proposed, she wasn't hesitant at all,  
after all he's known her all her life, seeing that his birthday is a day before her's.  
Every cut,bruise,heartbreak,crush,worry she had, he was always the first to hear about it, along with every successful mission,  
every time she perfected her jutsu's he heard as well,  
Even when she was younger her first words other than momma & daddy was Shika-_Marooo_! 

On her way back from an unsuccessful mission on retrieving Sasuke from Orochimaru, they were about approximatly 2 days from Konoha,  
and 2 weeks until her wedding day, "Sakura-Chan let's camp here, it's getting dark and it'd be very hard to fight in the dark,  
along with navigating" She looked over to Sakura who had a very depressed look on her face  
"Sakura-Chan, i know your upset i promise one day he will come back, whether we have to drag him,  
or he comes back after he kills Itachi"_ 'If Orichimaru doesn't kill Sasuke first that is'_  
she thought worriedly about how her friend's delecate state, would plummet into severe depression.

"Don't worry Ino-Chan i know he will come back, but i'm going to get some sleep"  
- she said hesitantly as her eyes started to flutter shut, "Alright Sakura _Blossom_,  
i'll keep first watch mmkay?" "_ari_..arigato" - as that was said she noticed Sakura, completley passed out.

About an hour or so before it was Sakura's shift to stand watch, she could've swore she heard a russle in the greenery,  
she quickly pulled out her Kunai and stood in an offensive stance, She stood like that, for literally about fifteen minute's.  
She went back to her normal stance and went to go lay back on her tree were she was so cozy formally,her eyes we're starting to drift shut  
as she heard another russle in the woods, she stood up and thats when she felt a sharp pain in her tendon of her leg,  
and then everything went numb.

She woke up to be roughly about two hour's later that she could tell by the suns position,  
_'fucking billboard brow must've been out like a fucking rock that ama!'_  
"..uhh, _who-oo, t-he f-u-ck _are, YOU?" she said barley coherent "Oh patience , I'd hate to keep Leader-Sama waiting.."  
She noticed she was on top of a giant wooden moving... puppet?_ 'ehe baka didn't even tie me down i just have to leap away!_  
_huh what a joke of a ninja'_. As soon as she went to "leap away" she instantly felt the weight of her body, noticing whatever knocked her out  
also damaged her ability to think clearly.  
Realizing that she was mostly paralyzed, she muttered _"Release"_ thinking it was a form of genjutsu,  
quickly figuring out it wasn't, as she went to leap again and fell right back down onto the giant wooden...puppet's.. back.  
She felt another sharp pain in her arm this time, after seeing a giant metal scorpions tail and instantly passed out.

_  
_**First chapter! I'm so excited for this story !**_  
_**Thanks for reading ! please review !**_  
_**Arigato, Yamanaka-Kayla-Chan**_


	2. Knowledge

_**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Naruto, This Is Chapter 2 Of My Crack Fic.**_  
_-

She woke what felt like many hours later, based on the stiffness of her back, when she awoke.  
She looked at her surrounding's, it looks like a caveronous area she noted, then she looked beneath her,

_"Expecting to be sleeping on stone?" _- she remembered that voice, she was semi-conscience, not entirely  
remebering what she incoherently said..

Realizing what he meant, she also noted that she was on a semi-comfy bed, and that there were clay figures all around the room,  
_'where the fuck am i, and what did that teme do to me'_ she thought as her mind was filled with _pure_ rage,  
she knew if she would of said it out loud, she was sure she would be able to see the venom drip off the words.

She went to leave the room and explore her surroundings, only to find out this place was like a giant maze stone with a lot of pointless doors.  
and door's she could feel strong amounts of chakra behind, and didn't even bother with.  
She suppressed her Chakra to the point it would take a very well trained ninja to realize she was roaming,  
None to her surprise nobody crossed her path or even seemed to notice she was there, which  
wasn't entirely a bad thing.  
From her memory, which was _very_ hazy at this point, she wondered back to the room she was in earlier.  
When she was safely in the room she tried concentrating on the chakra signatures in this..home?  
One Signature really stood out to her.. the only thought that ran threw her mind was _'SASUKE-KUN?'_  
she thought as rapid thoughts of her being in Orochimarus prescence by herself made her tremble..  
She focused harder noticing that it was along the same clan blood line, but he wasn't Sasuke...  
but that could only mean _'Uchiha.. Itachi'_, Everything she learned through her training kicked in now,  
remebering the bingo book of missing-nin and S-Class criminal's _'Let's see' _she thought as she started making a checklist in her mind.

**Uchiha Itachi**: (_Konoha-Nin , Uchiha Clan_ )  
1. _Protege_ for the Uchiha clan _(the once police force of Konoha)_  
2. Father,Uchiha Fugaku,was head of the police force.  
from the academy at the young age of _seven_!  
4. Mastered the Sharingan at eight years old  
5. Passed the Chunin exams at the age of _10_  
6. And was ANBU captain at the age of _13_?

_'oh Kami, how the fuck did i get myself in this situation!'_ - she took a breath  
feeling a sharp pain in her stomach _'okay let's continue'_

7. Wiping out his enitre clan,_(in one night)_ with the exception of one Uchiha Sasuke.  
8. Known member of the _Akatsuki_

"Which meaning i'm in the Akatsuki hideout.. And i thought nothing was worse than Orochimaru.."  
_'let's see if i can dig up anything in this room'_

About two minutes later a small red-headed boy, seemingly to be around her age of fifteen,  
entered the room "Arigato, Yamanaka Ino"  
As soon as he said that the thought of him being a captive left her mind.  
"_..._" "Your not going to greet me properly? How _rude_"  
She could've sworn her jaw dropped, thinking back to the bingo books, uh  
Well that definatly was a puppet i was half dead on last night..  
Puppet's, He look's alot like Gaara-San.. Maybe he's from Suna?  
" I am very, _very_ impatient i would respect that you'd introduce yourself formally to me"  
_'I'm not saying anything to this teme' _"Fine once you get hungry and thirty just pulse your chakra and i'll bring you some,  
after you respectfully introduce yourself, and apologise for waisting my time." "_..._"  
_' I hope she had a good look of our hallways today, she won't be going anywhere with my chakra strings on her'_  
thought the red headed puppeteer

"..."  
He sighed "But i do know if you don't eat within the next couple day's the venom i injected into you will start eating away at your stomach lining"  
He walked out of the room looking very irratble.  
_'Damn cocky Konoha Nin, Just waring at my patience, she is only but a little girl she'll be calling me in no time'_

About a day and a half later, she was moaning in pain on the bed she's been in for the last couple day's as a blond boy walked in,  
he took off his cloak and mesh shirt, and was about to slide down his pant's when he heard "_ugghhnnnh_" ,  
She thought it was Sasori who entered the room, so she chose to roll over and ignore him, she rather die like this.

"WHO IN THE HELL ARE _YOU_? AND _WHY_ DO YOU LOOK LIKE A BITCH VERSION OF _ME_, _UN_!"  
She stood up to this figuring out instantly that it was definatly NOT a good idea "LISTEN HERE YOU BAKA..."  
As she lost her footing falling back on the bed.  
"Ohh i see, no wonder you look like death, Sasori-Danna has poisoned you, i know how that feels, _un_."  
he said half heartedly and half shaken  
"_mhm_" she just manages to mumble,  
"Here i'll go get you some food, and water, then your going to explain why your in my room, on my bed,_un_?"  
"mmmmmm" She purred at the thought of food "And how you pissed Sasori-Danna off for him to make you want to suffer,_un_"  
_ ' She must've disrespected Sasori-Danna,un'_  
"_Mmmhhggm_" she just manages to muffle before she blacks out again from the hunger  
The last thing she heard was apart from her stomach screaming at her "SASORI-DANNA,_un_!"

"INO-CHAN!" Sakura was yelling frantacally looking for her on her way back from Konoha,  
So Lady Tsunade would record her kidnapping, _' I will NOT lose you Ino! & Niether will Shikamaru!'_

_  
_**CHAPTER 2 Is Done! I'm sorry it's short, oohh cliffhanger!**_  
_**Read and review!  
Arigato Yamanaka-Ino-Chan! :3**_


	3. Sweet, Bastardly Emotions?

_**Okay so this would be the third chapter i'm expecting there to be at least five,**_  
_**so enjoy and as usual read and review !**_  
_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto,Masashi Kishimoto does !**_  
_

"SASORI-DANNA,_UN_!" he screamed again , "Yes, Deidara?"  
"Arigato, Danna! I'm sorry to disrupt you but.." he was interupted "You were wondering why there is a mostly dead girl on your bed?"  
He nodded "And i was wondering why she looks like me,_un_?"  
"Now that i think of it she does strangly resemble you, her name is Yamanaka Ino, she is a Konoha kunoichi.."  
He said pausing "I'm not sure why i had to capture her at the moment, Leader Sama already looked at her,  
walked out and said nothing" "and i poisoned her, just as a test, not because she disprespected me,  
but she did keep me waiting for a formal greeting, i did the same with you Deidara" "I remeber Sasori Danna,un"  
He said with a glare of his ice blue eye & a scope covering his right eye.  
"So that's why you feel bad and your bringing her food and water?" -he paused "Yes Danna,un"  
As that was said Deidara gathered the fruit's and vegetable's along with a massive glass of water and headed back to his room

Ino awoke a few minutes later after her last blackout, "I can't do this i need food" i just have to be respectful,  
as soon as she was about to pulse her chakra as a signal to Sasori, the blond male who looked like her came into the room.

"Here,_un_" he put down the items "..Arigato" moments of silence passed by, while she was scarfing down the food , "wow you sure were hungry"  
"What's your name,_un_?" ,"Yamanaka Ino, she quietly said after she was done her meal  
"ha that's kinda ironic since your name means pig, and you just scarfed down the meal like a.."  
He looked up at her face looking at the death stare and stopped his sentence .

"Okay so that proves we're not related,un!" He said with a cute smile while awkwardly rubbing the back of his head  
"What's your name?" she said as she eyed him debating whether to hurt him with a chakra infuesed punch "Deidara,_un_" - he stated with a strong voice  
"Under the circumstances, it's actually a pleasure to meet you, thank you for the food"  
_"...un"_ She teased "HEY WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME SAYING UN!" -She had a look of shock on her face as he quickly turned tempermental  
"No-Nothing Dei.." She was cut off by Hidan coming into the room "IS THAT FUCKING BITCH GIVING YOU TROUBLE, I SWEAR TO JASHIN!"  
He paused "Deidara, ...why do you have a clone?"

"_SHE_ is not a clone Hidan, It is very clear that SHE is a SHE and i am a MALE" - 'she obviously does not help the fact that i get called a girl.. alot, _UN_'  
_'He kinda look's like a her'_ - Hidan thought "Well if nothing's wrong Shut up you teme! If i have to come in here again i swear to Lord Jashin I'll cut your fucking heads off!"  
"You won't have to i swear, because she's sleeping in Sasori-Danna's room!"

He stormed out of the room "I'M SLEEPING WHERE?" - Deidara grabbe her wrists guided her down the hallways knocking on the door.  
"Sasori-Danna?" "Come in Deidara and Yamanaka Ino."  
As the entered the room she saw the red headed boy again working on what had looked like the puppet she was mostly unconcious on a few days ago  
_'He call's this boy..master?'_  
"What do you want?" "She's fussy and annoying and if we keep bickering Hidan is going to come cut our heads off _UN_!"  
She snickered at the "un" and he glared at her, "Very well i don't use my bed anyways"  
"Arigato" he bowed and left the room, She made eye contact with Sasori and gave a slight bow.

**Moment's of silence passed**

"You may sit down... girl" he gestured with his hand "oh.. thank you Sasori.. Danna?"  
"You may call me Sasori" "Oh-Kay so.. Sasori what does the Akatsuki want with me?"  
"That i cannot reveal to you." "WHY NOT?" - She raised her voice in frusteration, and he noticed her lips go from a line to pouty,  
"Would you rather be killed girl?" he said very blunt "_n-no _and you may call me Ino, Sasori-San"  
"Well.. Ino.. It'd be in your best interest to go to sleep, i'm sure you have a long day ahead tomorrow"  
she nodded as she felt her eyelids begin to fall "but wait, Sasori-San were are you going to sleep?"  
"I don't sleep." she looked puzzled "Well why not?" He never answered her, she let her eyelids fall and she was out like a light.

Meanwhile.

Sakura got back to the village, as she got in the gate she saw Shikamaru there, waiting to greet his fiance.  
after short seconds he watched the gate, looked over to Sakura as she shook her head, his face instantly twisted into a look of sheer horror,  
the both sprinted to the Hokage tower.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO?" The both shouted at Lady Tsunade "I meant what i said,  
Sakura i understand she's your bestfriend and has been for many years" She spoke lightheartedly as she looked at her apprentice "But Hoka.."  
She looked at Shikamaru which cut him off "And Shikamaru one of my best ANBU, i fully understand that she's your fiance,  
but being ANBU you have to think rationally loved one or not"  
"Hai.." he said with no effort nor emotion "All of us know, she is a very capable shinobi, besides she could've been kidanpped by Orichmaru or the Akatsuki"  
She muttered They're faces were in shock "Tsunade-Sama, That's just the more reason to send a search party, Kiba and Akamaru have good noses,  
and Shino can track well too" "THAT'S ENOUGH" She said annoyed "Until there is a sign of her, we cannot do anything to track her or start for that matter"  
she sighed "That is all" Shikamaru and Sakura were going to keep arguing but both saw it was pointless, as Sakura cried on his shoulder,  
and his stress wouldn't get any better since he was helping with the chunin exams in less than a week.

She was still sound asleep, as there was a pair of eye's on her 'She's so peaceful when she sleeps, it's like art, if Leader-Sama decides to kill her,  
i'm going to make sure i'll make her beauty eternal, she'll be just like...' he decided to stop, he doesn't have emotion's, doesn't feel love, lust nor happiness,  
he wouldn't be sad, he was sure he wouldn't even blink if his grandma Chiyo was slaughtered infront of him. So why was he thinking this, it felt odd, taboo even.  
He stopped his thought's when Pein walked in, "Arigato Leader-Sama." Pein then explaned the use of the girl, but her fate at the end of her usage was undetermined.

The sun began to rise into the soft blue air, everything was quiet until..  
***BANG*** "ehehe,_un_!" ... ***BANG***  
"Deidara"... ***bang****_poof_****BANG*** "DEIDARA!"  
"WHAT'D YOU WANT!" .."_bang!_" "CUT IT OUT!"- he hollared.  
Deidara came in the room "I ONLY SAID BANG THIS TIME,_UN_!" he looked frusterated  
"CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S FUCKING SLEEPING SO STOP BLOWING YOUR SORRY EXCUSE FOR ART UP"  
Deidara instantly stop, he hadn't heard his master swear before "..and it's art, real art unlike your puppets,_un_"  
he said sourly despite the situation.  
Sasori glared at him. ".. and why do you care if she's sleeping,_un_?" Sasori paused to think about this.. he wasn't quite sure.  
"Leave. Now." "..b-but" Sasori turned his head towards Ino, as Deidara looked at her aswell, "Now."  
Deidara turned around and exited the room, whilst slamming the door.  
"Imbescile." He looked over to see Ino stirring, and was making weird growling noises..?  
Then he realised she must be hungry, "I'll get Deidara to take her back to her own room, and make her some food"  
He realised if this one girl can make him feel... emotions after one night, she'd be the end of him.  
He decided he was going to act cold to her. Maybe torcher Deidara with her.

About an hour later Deidara walked back into the room, "Sasori-Danna,un?"  
He didn't even have to ask who it was he could feel his chakra prescence from down the hall "Yes."  
He didn't even look up while repairing Hiruko, "What do we need her for anyways,un?"  
"We need information. and we need her help on an infiltration mission, Pein-Sama, has overused his chakra again."  
He nodded "and what happens to her after?" , "That is up to Leader-Sama", "If we have to kill her can i.." he said with a wide smirk  
"No, you cannot, i want to keep her as part of my collection." , "BUT SASORI-DANNA" He pouted "No. And don't do that either."  
"Why not,un?" he pouted again "Because then you look exactly like her, no wonder you get called a girl alot...  
This way if you annoy me, we can replace her death with yours, i'm sure i could make wooden hands like yours"  
He immediantly stopped his pout and glared at the puppeteer "SASORI-DANNA,UN!"  
As Deidara screamed Ino's eyelids starting fluttering open.

All they could do was stare.

_**So i'm going to B.C. tomorrow for almost a week so no stories till then**_  
_**R&R 3 Arigato!**_  
_**Yamanka-Kayla-Chan! ^_^**_


	4. Human Nature

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Naruto, R&R please ^_^ & More chapter's are coming !**  
_

_She was dreaming, she was in an elegant blue and purple kimono,_  
_walking down a long strip of grass, she looked up to see, the man she would call her husband, _  
_she stepped up to the altar, looked over with a massive smile on her face..  
_

Then she heard "SASORI-DANNA,_UN_!"  
as her eyes fluttered open she saw the tall blond male,and the red headed boy just staring at her.  
It seemed like hours past as she propped herself up on to her elbow,  
and stared back, she couldn't help but to think how beautiful their eyes were.

Deidara reached his hand behind his head, very much like Naruto .  
"Ohayo Ino-Chan, Gomensai for waking you up,_un_" Sasori looked at her,then Deidara,  
"Baka" he muttered towards him. "Gomensai!" he muttered back, "how was your sleep Ino-Chan?"  
"I expect it was very pleasant,you were practically purring, as you smiled".  
Deidara looked astonished and Ino just looked confused "You watched me sleep Sasori-San?" She looked at him with doe eyes.  
_'Was i watching her sleep?'_ he thought to himself, "No, i _simply_ glanced over a few times,  
and heard you cooing" her eyes faded "oh, okay" Sasori noted she had a look of discouragement on her face.  
"So what are we doing today?" Deidara looked confused "Well everyone's out of the base, and me and Sasori-Danna,  
have a mission in a couple of days, and your a captive, so the only _'we'_ is me and Danna,_un_"  
She sighed, i have been stuck in here for at least 6 day's and haven't seen outside once, can i at least go outside for a bit,  
with supervision, of course" She said as she rolled her eye's.  
Deidara smirked "I don't wanna babysit you, people might think we were related"  
_'Geez it's not like i'm going to escape all i wanna do is get out of this stuffy cave!  
'_  
After that was said Ino had a very depressed look on her face "I'll take you." The voice was stern.  
"Danna? Your going to take her,_un_?" He sighed "Isn't that what i just said brat?"  
"Okay well i guess I'll come too,_un_" Ino rolled her eye's "Awh really? But if people think i'm your sister?"  
He smirked "Well i guess they'll be thinking i'm the hotter one of the family!"  
"Whatever you say _nii-san_,**_un_**!"  
Sasori and Ino rolled their eye's but Ino was giggling, Deidara, looked stunned, and slightly irritated,  
he hated when he made fun of his _'un'_.

They roamed many,many hallways before Ino saw a giant boulder, "Sasori-San, i thought we were going outside?"  
Sasori did a few hand seals and the boulder split into two separate parts and drifted away from each other.  
"Oh." she muttered bemused, all three of them stepped outside to see that the sun was setting, Ino stumbled but caught herself.  
While Deidara and Sasori had their hand's out to catch her, they've seen the bad effects of her clumsiness.  
"_Nngh_! it's so bright out! I can barley see!"  
"It's just because your so used to the darkness of the inside, your eye's should adjust in a while,_un_"  
he said still sounding slightly irritated.  
But he was right her eyes did quickly adjust and as they did she saw the eternal beauty of a well kept natural area.  
_"Wow"_ is all she managed to say.

Day's and night's went by as he longed for his bride to be back, it was a week until their wedding.  
And all he could was wish she was safe, back in his arm's he'd never let her on another mission without him again.  
If she was dead him nor Sakura, would ever forgive themselves.  
Shikamaru didn't really notice the 'subtle' hints Temari was giving him at that point he was way to out of it.  
They were setting together and Shikamaru was zoned out, until that is Temari jumped at him, trying to kiss him,  
"**_NNGGHH?_** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING _WOMAN_!" he looked wide eyed at her, "I was showing my affection to you Shika-_Kun_"  
She purred, "Well Don't..." he looked straight pissed _'I will be with him, he can get over that pig, she's probaly dead by now'_  
It may have been a thought, but she still mumbled part of it "That _"pig's"_ name is Ino and no i won't get over her! Now come-on"  
and under his breath he mumbled _"troublesome bitch."_  
She just looked flabbergasted that he heard her.  
He just smirked at her reaction, "She will be back, i swear she will"

Sakura had been depressed in her room for the past week,  
not even going to see Lady Tsunade unless she was ordered to,  
even though it may sound mean but every time she saw ton-ton she thought of Ino, _her_ pig.  
She could barley think straight on her missions all her attention was toward finding at least one sign of Ino.  
Lady Tsunade noticed her apparent depression along with Shikamaru's and had them work together, Tsunade was worried to, worried that they might go a-wall looking for Ino, she had sent a team of ANBU to look for even the slightest trace of Ino, unbeknown to anyone's current knowledge.  
especially Sakura and Shikamaru's, it'd just get there hopes up, and if there was a sign they'd definably go a-wall,  
and she couldn't risk her best two shinobi getting injured or worst of all,killed.  
She knew that they were capable enough, but she knows the consequence of fighting from blind rage, from  
losing someone that they love..

_**- Back at the Akatsuki's hideout -**_

Her first sight was a beautiful pond with a miniature waterfall, with water lilies all over it, and spread in the meadow by the water,  
were flowers, including blue roses and Cosmo's, her favorites, along with a bunch of very rare flowers.  
She then realized the only place these flowers grow would be the rain country.  
She wanted to swim so bad,she remember she had her wrappings on, threw her training clothes off and ran towards the water,  
she also wanted a much needed bath.  
She ran to the edge if the pond, while she was in her barley there wrapping's,  
and all Deidara and to Deidara's amusement Sasori could say was _"Wow"_.

She jumped in the beautiful cyan water, seemingly minutes later she felt something sweep her feet, she jumped and saw a shadow, of a _shark_?  
She put her chakra into her feet, leaped up and stood on top if the water, in her attack stance.  
"I'd be careful if i were you Ino-Chan" , "Yeah no sudden movement's,_un_" She wiped her head around to look at Sasori and Deidara,  
When something grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her under "Dammit!" She was struggling to reach the surface,  
with no avail, she kept struggling, she seen a shadow over top of her it then grabbed onto her arm and started pulling her up,  
'_I'm going to die, being the object of a game of tug-a-war? I don't think so'_  
She delivered a chakra infused kick the creature below, it seemed to have let go of her leg out of surprise, and the shadow above pulled her up.  
"Thank you so much Sasori-San.." She looked up to see those beautiful.. blue eyes? "Deidara-San?"

The creature then jumped out of the water, "So that _wasn't_ a shark?" She looked at the tall blue skinned man, he even had gills.  
"Close enough,_un_" Deidara whispered while Sasori sighed Ino giggled and Kisame sighed "No i am _not_ a shark"  
He looked at her suspiciously "This is Kisame-San, Kisame this is Yamanaka-Ino."  
He looked at her "This is our plan? This little teenage _toothpick_! HA!" he started chuckling to himself  
"That's priceless but what is she doing outside?"  
They glanced at each other "What if she ran away you morons!" Sasori looked up grinning, which was very rare and freaked Kisame and Deidara out.  
"I have my chakra strings on her, like a leash if you will, she's not going anywhere"  
Ino looked confused "A chakra leash? Like a dog?" Deidara giggled "In a way yes,_un_, It's for your safety, and security"  
Kisame looked at Ino "What's your type?" She looked confused "Like in men?, sorry but i have a.." He cut her off "No, like your elemental type"  
She instantly felt stupid, "I'm not sure actually, my village never really taught us about elementals"

"Really? What village are you from girl?" She figured Sasori already knew since he confiscated her headband  
"I'm from Konohagakure" He looked at her stunned, "_Itachi's_ Village? He has a very wide knowledge about elementals, along with combat and his sharingan"  
_'So that was Itachi-Sans chakra i felt earlier'_ She zoned back in when he said "Wow they either don't think woman-nin are of value or your sensei was too lazy"  
her face started going red "HOW _DARE_ YOU TALK ABOUT ASUMA SENSEI LIKE THAT?" she spat, "I don't know him, your opinion of him is nothing to me."  
He simply stated _'if he only knew'_ was all she could think.  
Out of the random "Let's spar" came out of Kisame's mouth,  
Now even Sasori looked stunned which is hard to accomplish "What?" All three of them said,  
"You heard me, i'm not repeating myself for you, girl."  
"My name is Ino, and i will spar you Kisame-San"

They both got into their respective stances, nodded they're heads at each other, and it began.  
This might be a long day.

_  
_**The next chapter will be up shortly, Read and Review.**_  
_**Arigato ,Yamanaka-Kayla-Chan! ^_^**_


End file.
